OS Dure journée pour un méchant
by caropat07
Summary: Un voleur, une Bella seule... Qui s'en sortira le mieux ? Aucun animal n'est maltraité ici  aucun humain non plus !


**Bonjour !**

**Ca m'est venu une nuit, alors j'ai décidé de le soumettre à vos critiques ! C'est mon cadeau pour vous souhaitez de bonnes vacances et un bel été !**

**Ici, les Cullen sont vampires et Bella et notre malheureux héros sont humains. Il n'y a pas de mort (htray2000 : **tu vois, ça m'arrive d'être gentille des fois ^^**). **

**Je ne vois rien à ajouter... à part bonne lecture (et le fait que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part ce pauvre Will).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Will<strong>_

Je cherchais un endroit à cambrioler un soir, au bar, quand un ami m'a dit qu'il y avait la maison des Cullen. Ils étaient très riches, et gardaient de fortes sommes cachées dans la maison. En plus, ils étaient souvent dehors. J'avais donc préparé mon coup, j'avais prévu un mardi soir.

J'étais devant la maison : aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Je forçai donc la porte, mais vis que la télé était allumée. J'avançai doucement, ne voulant pas faire de bruit, quand un bruit de casse se fit entendre.

-Et mince !

Une jeune fille sortit de la cuisine, du sang de son doigt coulant sur la moquette: elle s'était donc coupée. Quand elle me vit, elle se figea, et nous nous regardâmes, l'espace d'un instant. Soudain, je repris mes instincts de malfrat : je sortis mon revolver et le pointai vers la jeune fille.

-Tu bouges un doigt, et tu es morte. Tu cries, et tu es morte. Viens par ici, doucement.

Pâle, elle m'obéit, faisant un pas après l'autre. Elle trébucha sur un tapis, et se retrouva par terre. Je faillis tirer mais me retins à temps. Elle murmura un « désolée » avant de se redresser lentement. Quand elle fut près de moi, je sortis une corde que j'avais emportée pour fermer le sac, et je l'attachai vivement avec. Ensuite, je déchirai une manche du pull de la jeune fille et je la bâillonnai avec.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Demandai-je en chuchotant.

Elle secoua la tête, aussi la poussai-je, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé du salon, puis je montai au premier et me mis à chercher l'argent et les bijoux. Mais je ne trouvai rien, nada, nothing. Je redescendis en vitesse et défis le bâillon de la jeune fille. Je pointai une nouvelle fois mon arme sur elle.

-Où est l'argent ? Où sont les bijoux ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je suis seulement invitée.

Je la relevai sans ménagement et l'emmenai avec moi. Nous courûmes à travers bois, mais elle tomba, et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je m'assommai à moitié avec une racine, tandis qu'elle tomba seulement à genoux.

-Rahh ! Râlai-je. Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-Viens !

Enfin nous arrivâmes à la voiture, et je la fis monter à l'avant. En fermant la porte, je me coinçai le doigt dans la porte, parce que la fille s'agrippait à moi et que j'avais fermé la portière violemment.

-Ouille !

Ça faisait un mal de chien ! J'entrai à mon tour dans la voiture en me tenant la main, et mis le contact. La voiture eut un raté mais partit finalement. J'écrasai le champignon en faisant des plans.

-Je vais demander une rançon, réfléchis-je à haute voix. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Bella, dit la fille d'une petite voix.

-Bon, Bella, tu vas être une gentille fille, sinon ça va mal aller. On va aller se planquer quelque part.

Je nous conduisis à un motel, pas très loin. Je sortis de la voiture et me pris le pied dans un trou qui se trouvait là, m'étalant de tout mon long dans la boue. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? En grommelant, j'allai ouvrir à Bella et la conduisis à l'intérieur. En allumant, je reçus un coup d'électricité.

-Et mince ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Toi, va t'asseoir !

Elle m'obéit sagement, mais se prit les pieds dans le couvre-lit et tomba la tête la première.

-Pff, mais quelle maladroite ! Allez, debout !

Mais Bella s'était assommée.

-Ben ça commence bien ! Vivement que je la rende !

Je la mis sur le lit sans ménagement et entreprit de téléphoner aux Cullen, pour leur laisser un message sur répondeur. Je pris ma voix la plus sérieuse et la plus menaçante.

-J'ai enlevé Bella, et je demande 10 millions de dollars si vous voulez la revoir vivante. Je rappellerai jeudi matin, à 7 h. Je vous déconseille d'appeler la police, sinon elle en subira les conséquences.

Puis je raccrochai et attendis. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais j'avoue que je me plaisais bien dans ce rôle de kidnappeur. Bella se réveilla à 6 h le mercredi matin, demandant après un certain Edward.

-Il n'est pas là. Tu as intérêt à rester tranquille. Si tes hôtes sont généreux avec moi, tu seras libre demain matin.

Nous restâmes enfermés jusqu'à midi, puis je sortis acheter à manger, après avoir bâillonné de nouveau la fille. Je fis attention à ne pas me faire remarquer puis je rentrai au motel. Je délivrai mon otage et lui tendis un sandwich.

-Vous avez demandé une rançon ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, 10 millions.

-Tout ça ? Remarquez, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin.

Je la fixai, attendant qu'elle en dise plus. Me menaçait-elle ?

Etrangement, elle ne semblait plus avoir peur.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça, continua-t-elle, mais ça va vous apporter des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Si Edward vous retrouve, ou Emmett…

Elle sourit, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais avoir peur, déclarai-je. Tiens-toi tranquille, c'est tout.

Elle haussa les épaules en grommelant un « Je vous aurais prévenu… » qui me laissa un peu mal à l'aise.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à regarder la télé, la chaîne du sport.

-Vous vous seriez bien entendu avec Emmett, soupira mon otage. Dommage car quand il vous verra, sa seule envie sera de vous réduire en steak haché…

Je ne répondis pas, laissant passer.

Elle m'avait demandé des feuilles et un stylo, et je lui avais donné le tout, sans me soucier de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle regardait souvent la fenêtre, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle n'était plus attachée, mais vu que j'étais là pour la surveiller, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la laisser dans une position inconfortable.

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'échapper, lui recommandai-je. Je n'ai pas envie de te courir après, et s'il le faut, je t'attacherai de nouveau.

-Je ne compte pas essayer de partir, mais la nuit tombe.

-Et alors ?

-Le soleil les empêchait de sortir, mais si j'étais vous, je partirai avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes menaces ! Tais-toi ou je te bâillonne !

Elle fit comme si elle fermait ses lèvres avec une fermeture Eclair et leva les mains en signe de soumission.

Il devait être 20 heures quand je décidai de manger. Je tendis un autre sandwich à Bella qui le prit et commença à le grignoter, le regard rivé sur la porte.

Soudain le panneau de bois vola en éclat, et une silhouette imposante apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un grognement se fit entendre, un grognement animal. Je me levai d'un bond, pistolet à la main, et reculai. J'eus le réflexe de tirer Bella vers moi pour qu'elle soit devant moi, son corps me protégeant. Mais en reculant, je trébuchai sur le tapis, et nous tombâmes tous les deux.

Je me relevai rapidement, Bella avec moi. La silhouette était entrée, et elle n'était pas seule : face à moi se tenait trois jeunes types qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air de gringalets !

-Ne bougez pas ou je la tue ! M'exclamai-je en pointant mon arme sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

Un grognement se fit à nouveau entendre, et un coup de vent me fit frissonner. Les yeux écarquillés, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus que deux personnes devant moi. Où était le troisième ?

-Si tu tiens à la vie, chuchota une voix dure et glaçante à mon oreille, je te conseille de baisser ton arme et relâcher ma petite amie.

Je voulus me retourner mais une poigne glacée écarta mon bras armé et m'obligea à laisser tomber mon arme. Un courant d'air plus tard, le type le plus costaud se retrouva devant moi et attrapa mon bras pour l'enlever du cou de Bella, le tout fermement.

La jeune fille en profita pour se réfugier dans les bras du dernier garçon, un blond aux cheveux mi-longs, qui me regardait avec un regard assassin. Ses yeux étaient noirs, tout comme ceux de celui qui avait la carrure d'un ours.

-Maintenant, on va être très gentil avec tonton Emmett, commença l'ours mal léché, et on va fermer les yeux !

Comme si j'allais lui obéir !

-Tu devrais l'écouter, c'est mieux pour toi, murmura encore celui qui se tenait toujours derrière moi. Le dernier qui n'a pas obéi s'est retrouvé dans une posture… assez humiliante.

Un frisson me parcourut en recevant un souffle glacial dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, angoissé, mais ne sentit qu'un courant d'air.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne. Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard, et vis qu'un petit sac était posé sur le lit. Il contenait plusieurs liasses de billets et un mot.

_Monsieur le kidnappeur,_

_Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé, et la peur que vous avez éprouvée._

_Je dois vous expliquer certaines choses : vous n'êtes pas le premier à essayer de cambrioler les Cullen. Et vous n'êtes pas le premier à me prendre en otage, déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé là-bas. _

_Vous avez pu constater que lorsque j'étais avec vous, vous deveniez maladroit : cela arrive à chaque fois. Ma maladresse semble être contagieuse, et tous ceux qui m'ont enlevée sont devenus maladroits le temps de ma détention avec eux._

_Ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre aux Cullen : ils sont plus forts que vous ne le pensez. Mais ils sont généreux, et pas méchants. Avec un peu de chance, si vous leur avez obéi, Emmett ne vous fera pas le coup de vous pendre par les pieds, tout nu… C'est un grand gamin dans sa tête._

_Alors prenez l'argent qu'ils vous auront donné et oubliez ce que vous avez vu. De toute façon, qui vous croirait ? _

_Je vous souhaite de reprendre une meilleure vie avec l'argent. _

_Bella_

_PS : Si vous partez en voyage, envoyez-moi une carte postale ! Il me manque le Chili pour compléter ma collection de cartes de l'Amérique du Sud ! Sans rancune !_

* * *

><p><strong>Une remarque ? Une question ? Un avis ? N'hésitez pas, et cliquez !<strong>

**Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Pas de suite, puisque c'est un OS. Mais il y aura d'autres OS encore. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire =)**

**A bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu ! Bonnes vacances !**


End file.
